


Suddenly My Arm Feels Cold (please hold onto me)

by sopeluvr



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Beomgyu Being A Little Shit, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Protective Huening Kai, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Yeonjun dense as hell pls bear with him, best friends tyunning, he’s also bad at feelings:(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopeluvr/pseuds/sopeluvr
Summary: our taehyunie here has a little crush on his hyung, how adorable!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Taehyun hadn’t noticed when he started feeling this way towards his hyung, but he isn’t too sure how to handle this. Of course, Taehyun didn’t really label himself as straight in the beginning, he’s just open to the idea of falling in love with anyone in particular regardless of gender and sexuality. But what he didn’t expect is how that particular person he’d fallen in love with, is his teammate.

He thought about telling the others about this, except Yeonjun of course, but he finally decides that it’s best to keep it to himself, it’s not that he doesn’t trust them about his preference, in fact they’re the most understanding people he’s ever known. It’s just to save his pride from being endlessly teased by those idiots. Also he didn’t know what he would do if Yeonjun found out about his little(Big) crush on him.

Taehyun tries to avoid his hyung these days since apparently whenever he’s close by his heart wouldn’t shut up to the point that it’ll escape from his throat, he does it subtly though, to avoid being obvious.

One day, Yeonjun had gotten up early to practice their new choreography, he sees that the others are still asleep but he hadn’t found Taehyun anywhere in their dorm, probably left earlier. He decided to have breakfast in the lounge and there he found the only one missing this morning, having breakfast by himself.

“Hey, you left earlier. Got something to do?” Yeonjun asked as he prepares his food.

“Yeah, Dohyung-pd nim texted me last night to come in early to record some parts.” Taehyun says, eyes fixated on his food as if it’s suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

“Hmm, did you sleep well at least? It’s like 5am.”

“I slept earlier than usual,” he lied, he slept at 2am watching National Geographic on youtube, and maybe fantasizing what it’s like to have his hyung’s arms wrapped around him while they sleep but Yeonjun doesn’t need to know that.

Taehyun ate his food faster because he can’t handle any more small talks with Yeonjun without his heart beating its way out of his body. He can’t even look at his eyes for more than five seconds, basically he’s hopeless around him.

“You’re leaving already? But I just started eating!” Yeonjun pouted at the younger while watching him clean up his mess.

Taehyun’s brain just short-circuited because that pout was just the cutest thing ever. “Sorry hyung, I wanna finish it as soon as possible so I can start practicing our choreo right away.” He says while packing up his stuff.

“You’re gonna practice the choreo too? Then I can wait for you at the studio, since I woke up early to practice anyway.” Yeonjun tells the younger, food still in his mouth.

“Oh! Did I say choreo? I meant practicing my vocals.. haha I’m probably gonna be at the vocal practice room after I finish recording, so you don’t have to wait for me hyung.”

Never has he thought of an excuse so fast, especially when it comes to avoiding the older. He knows that the others aren’t gonna come until the afternoon, meaning it’ll be just the two of them if they practice choreo together.

“Huh? If you’re going to practice your vocals then wouldn’t it be better to do it while dancing? Since we’re practicing for the live performances these days.”

Yeonjun was confused why the younger suddenly changed his mind when he offered to practice with him, but he didn’t want to think about it too much.

“You have a point, I’ll think about it later. See you, hyung!” Taehyun waved at him and left without waiting for the other to even wave back.

“See you, Hyunnie..” Yeonjun mumbled to himself, sighing, he hoped he hadn’t made Taehyun uncomfortable by pestering him to practice with him. Suddenly he lost his appetite and ended up not finishing his food, picking up his bag after cleaning up, he headed down to the practice room.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon his arrival in Slow Rabbit’s studio, Taehyun placed his bag on the couch and started to warm up his voice for the recording.

“Morning, sorry I called you here early, I just needed to finish working on some of your parts before I work on the other song in the afternoon.” 

“It’s fine, pdnim, I always wake up early anyways.” Taehyun says while going into the recording booth after his warm up. He put on the headphones and skimmed through the lyrics that was already there beforehand.

“Okay, can you go over to that part where you did the bridge with Hueningkai?” Slow Rabbit pressing a button to relay his message through the headphones Taehyun was wearing.

Taehyun made a big circle over his head to signal that he heard what he was told to do.

  
“Alright, that’s it for today, great work!” The recording went smoothly and didn’t took too long as Taehyun expected, he thanked and waved goodbye to Slow Rabbit before leaving the studio. 

He thought about what Yeonjun had offered to practice with him, he honestly felt bad and rude for suddenly changing his schedule like that just to be nowhere near his hyung. So he decided to head to the practice room and apologize, but first he texted his sleepyhead of a best friend.

**Most Handsome Friend in the World**  
get up, practice choreo with me and yeonjun-hyung.

**Angel Hueningie**  
but it’s 6am~! :<

**Most Handsome Friend in the World**  
you’re already up though? i expected you to reply in 3 hours.

**Angel Hueningie**  
i woke up just to use the bathroom, anyway, why not just practice with him alone?

**Most Handsome Friend in the World**  
no, we can’t practice with just the two of us. we need you

**Angel Hueningie**  
??? i feel like there’s more to this than what you’re telling me. buy me grape juice and i’ll be there in 20 minutes.

**Most Handsome Friend in the World**  
deal. also you’re thinking too much

**Angel Hueningie**  
>3<

Taehyun smiled down at his phone, he just loves his best friend a normal amount, though he can’t help but be nervous how Kai was so quick to catch on about this. He’ll probably have to tell him sooner or later before he brings it up again.

Yeonjun was already taking a short water break by the time Taehyun went inside the practice room. “Hey hyung, I’m here,” he looked down at the figure sprawled on the floor. “You’re here,” Yeonjun smiled at the younger, “I thought you were going to the vocal practice room?” he straightened up fixing his clothes.

“Yeah.. about that, I just wanted to apologize to you for being rude back at the lounge. I didn’t mean to turn you down like that and-“ Taehyun was cut off by Yeonjun before he could finish his apology.

“Why are you apologizing, Taehyun-ah? I’m the one that should be sorry, you only wanted to practice alone but I still nagged you into practicing with me. I’m sorry for annoying you..” Yeonjun looked down on the floor, he couldn’t even look at the younger’s eyes.  
  
The sight in front of Taehyun broke his heart, he couldn’t believe how he made his hyung thought of himself as annoying, yes, there are times when Yeonjun was annoying, but it was only the playful type. He rarely has to apologize for it, but now here he is.

“Yeonjun-hyung,” he looked up, surprised when Taehyun suddenly took his hand “You weren’t annoying at all, please don’t be sorry for that. It was my fault in the first place, I came here to apologize to yo-“ the door flung open all of a sudden resulting to Taehyun letting go of Yeonjun’s hand in shock. 

“Hueningie is here! what, where’s the music? I thought we’re practici-“ he stopped in his tracks the moment he sees the two members looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

“D-Did I interrupt something? I can go out for a bit if you want,” 

“No! It’s fine, sorry, yeah we’re practicing” Taehyun was the first one to move and turn the music on.

“How’d you know we’re practicing?” Yeonjun asked

“But, Taehyunie texted me saying you guys need me to practice?” Kai was confused why Yeonjun wasn’t expecting his arrival.

“We do?” Yeonjun turned to look at Taehyun, who was listening to their conversation from afar.

“Yeah, we can’t just practice with the two of us, there’s a part where Kai and I are supposed to do together. I think we need to work on that.” Taehyun says, proud of himself for not stuttering on his excuse.

“Oh, that makes sense. Then you guys should start warming up, since I already did, I’ll go to the bathroom for a minute.” Yeonjun says, leaving the two alone.

“Taehyun, there’s gotta be something going on here.” Kai starts talking the second Yeonjun left. “What’s with all this awkward mood?” 

“Figured you’d say that, I’ll explain to you later.” Taehyun says, going down on the floor to stretch his legs, Kai following him after.

“Ooh I’m excited! Also, you two should’ve seen the look on your faces when I walked in,” Kai laughed, attempting to copy their faces just a while ago.

“Shut up, why would you even open the door like that at an hour when most people are still dead tired.” Taehyun trying to sound annoyed but failed as soon as he noticed Kai, still copying their faces. They ended up laughing together.

Yeonjun comes back surprised at seeing the two youngest laughing on the floor, “You two are having fun, something happened?” 

Kai explained to the older and then attempting to copy Yeonjun’s face afterwards, making his hyung laugh with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was.. kinda wholesome?? idk i just love it when they laugh together:((


	3. Chapter 3

The practice went on for hours until the afternoon, they decided to finish just before lunch to head into the lounge and order takeout food. Soobin and Beomgyu are probably on their way to work so they ordered enough for all five of them.

“Taehyunie~, aren’t you forgetting something?” Kai approached him to rub his belly, in attempt of appealing to his best friend.

Of course, he didn’t forget, but somehow teasing him just sounds fun right now. “No, I don’t think so. We’ve ordered everything we needed.” Taehyun says with certainty in his voice.

“We made a deal!” Kai tugging on the shorter’s sleeve, “Come on I’ll even go with you to the convenience store, pleaseee!” he begged, now resorted in doing all these cute gestures, anything for his precious grape juice.

This made Taehyun giggle and pinch the taller’s cheek, “Alright, just because you’re so cute.”

“See, I knew you couldn’t resist me. Let’s go!” Kai proceeded to drag Taehyun’s arm, overly excited for a trip to the convenience store. But before they reach the door, Taehyun asked Yeonjun, who was sitting on the couch playing with his phone, if he wanted something too. 

He shook his head in refusal, “I’m good, thanks, Taehyun-ah.” Giving a warm smile afterwards.

Taehyun nodded, “Okay, hyung.” That damn smile, it always does these things he can’t even explain to his heart. Someday he’d be convinced that it’ll be the cause if he ever gets a sudden cardiac arrest.

While the two youngest are out on a mission to buy Kai’s grape juice, the other two arrived on time just as the food has been delivered. “I smell pizza!” Beomgyu yells as he set foot inside the lounge, Soobin following after, ”please tell me it has meat on it.” 

“It does, we ordered two boxes since you don’t eat the one with potatoes.” Yeonjun says, still playing on his phone.

“So what I’m hearing is you ordered the other box just for me? That’s so sweet of you guys.” Beomgyu clasped his hands, attempting to look grateful in a joking manner.

“What? No dude, besides you can’t even finish a whole box. You eat two slices then consider yourself full.” Yeonjun laughed.

“Hey! Mind you, I can eat Three slices nowadays.” Beomgyu proudly stated, as if he’s just beaten a world record, making Soobin and Yeonjun bust out laughing at the younger’s ‘accomplishment’. 

“By the way,” Soobin noticed not all five of them are in the same room, “have you seen the little ones?”

“Went to the convenience store, think I heard Hyuka saying something about a deal he made with Taehyunie.”

“Oh, guess we should wait for them before we eat.” Soobin says, placing his bag on the couch.

“Are you buying something else? I thought we’re just buying my grape juice?” Kai asked while they roam around the store for a bit longer after paying.

“For Yeonjun-hyung.” Taehyun simply stated, looking for something good to buy.

“Didn’t he say he didn’t want anything?” 

“Yeah, I just wanted to get something for him.” He was still feeling guilty for what happened this morning, the least he could do is buy a little treat for his hyung.

Kai cooed, “Hmm, it’s cute how you love him so much.” 

“WHAT!” Taehyun stopped walking, turning around to look at the taller with wide eyes, then immediately putting a hand on his mouth when he realized how loud he yelled. There were only a few people in the store but luckily they didn’t care enough to try and find out what’s going on.

This action made Kai freeze in his position, mirroring Taehyun with the same wide eyes. “D-Did I say something wrong? Why did you react like that? I just mean it in a platonic way! I’m sorry!” he started panicking, afraid that he made his best friend mad.

“No! no, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I was just.. taken aback.. is all.” Taehyun felt bad, honestly at this point it’s almost comical, how he just made the taller worried for unnecessarily overreacting.

Kai took a deep breath, finally calming down, “Jesus, Taehyun-ah, you scared me for a minute there.” 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, lowering his head in embarrassment.

The sight was just too adorable that it made Kai squeal, causing him to hug the smaller. “It’s fine, Taehyunie! Don’t be embarrassed, there there,” placing his hand on top of Taehyun’s head to pat it gently. They stayed like that for a good three seconds before Kai decided to break the silence.

“You do know you still have some explaining to do, right?” causing Taehyun to pull back for a bit to look up at Kai.

“Aw damn, you remembered.” Taehyun says with a tone of disappointment.

The taller gasped, obviously offended by the reply. “You expected me to forget? Were you not planning on telling me the first place??” 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Taehyun chuckled, amused by Kai’s reaction, if you couldn’t already tell he just really loves teasing him.

“Stop teasing me and just tell mee!” He whined, mouth forming into a pout.

“Alright you big baby! Let’s find a seat first, we can’t be standing here while I explain, I don’t wanna get it in the way of people who just want to grab their favorite coffee mix at the top shelf.”

They find an empty table that has yet to be cleaned but they do it themselves anyway, to save some trouble for the workers.

“Okay,” Taehyun starts right away, “Listen carefully, I’m gonna make this nice and quick, since we don’t have our Manager-nim with us. This is top secret.” Kai nodded enthusiastically at the mention of ‘top secret’, leaning closer to whatever the other has to say. 

“IkindahaveacrushonYeonjun-hyung.” He whispered just loud enough for only Kai to hear. “There, I said it. Come on let’s go!” He stood up in a flash before he can even get a reaction from Kai and began heading towards the exit, trying to leave the store. He can’t handle being embarrassed for the second time on the same day.

“What the hell!” is all Kai had said before he follows right after Taehyun.

“Taehyun-ah!- Oh,” he didn’t expect to catch up to him so soon, especially since he was just right beside the store. “Thank god, I thought I’d have to chase you until we reach the company.”

“I actually was going to do that, until I remembered I still haven’t bought anything for Yeonjun-hyung yet.”

“You idiot, why did you have to run like that to begin with? We’ll get in trouble if the store clerk is gonna think we stole something.” 

“We won’t, there’s proof on the cctv cameras.”

“I know but- wait that’s not the point!” Kai recalled what Taehyun had just told him, “You.. really like Yeonjun-hyung?” he whispered in a low manner, not forgetting that they’re still out in public. It’s a good thing they wore baseball caps and face masks to prevent other people from recognizing them, or even getting an idea of what they’re saying.

“Who?” 

“Taehyun, I swear to g-”

“Okay, yes, I do. Can we please go back inside first?”

After apologizing to the store clerk for that weird antic they just did two minutes ago, they returned to the table they’ve abruptly abandoned. Taehyun looked at Kai cautiously, who was only staring at him blankly. 

He can’t exactly tell what the taller is thinking right now, making his fingers fidget as the sudden wave of nervousness is starting to build up throughout his body. ‘Please say something,’ is what he could only desperately think of. 

Not long after, Kai eventually voiced out his thoughts. “You know, when I think about it, it’s actually not that surprising.” 

Well, that was.. something. “Are you saying the whole time I’m around him, I instantly act like a fool? Oh god, was I really that obvious?”

“No! I mean, not the whole time. It’s just.. there are a few times I noticed you being all doting especially with him, so.. I guess.. I already had an idea.” Kai tried to explain clearly.

“Huh, then I suppose all my efforts of trying to avoid him were useless after all.” 

Kai gave a suppressed laugh, “I still can’t believe you tried waking me up at the start of the morning just so you wouldn’t be alone with him, that’s pretty different from the romance movies I’ve watched.” He gasped at the sudden thought in his mind, “Which reminds me, before I walked in, you guys were about to do something, weren’t you? Were you about to kis-“

“Hyuka, give me your grape juice, I’m gonna return it.” Taehyun deadpanned.

“No!” He swiftly clutched at his drink before the shorter could reach it. “I admit I was wrong!”

“Seriously,” Taehyun groaned, “don’t say things like that out in public. And no, we weren’t about to do That, I was supposed to apologize for rejecting him when he offered to practice together and I came off as rude. But then he started apologizing back and felt bad so I took his hand without thinking.”

“Aww that’s so cute! Now I understand why you two looked like you just got caught committing a murder together.” 

“That’s such a violent way to describe our faces.” Taehyun sneered.

“Anyway, why are you even trying to avoid him, you’re gonna make him think you have a grudge against him or something.” 

“It’s exactly what you said, you’ve noticed a few times how I act around him. The others are probably thinking the same as you by now.” 

“I doubt it, if anything I think they’re most likely suspecting the two of us. I guess that’s what happens when you don’t have a soulmate.”

“I can’t stand you sometimes!” Taehyun cackled. “But yeah, you’re right, we’re like one of those ‘frequently bought together’ memes.”

“Right?? we’re basically inseparable.” Kai added, both of them nodding in agreement.

“Damn, what time is it?” Taehyun looked at his watch, his already large eyes enlarging even more “1:15!”

“Oh my god! The hyungs are gonna kill us!” Kai panicked, flailing his arms around.

“What’s taking them so long?” Soobin getting impatient but mostly worried, ever since they found out their manager hadn’t gone with them. “I texted them a bunch of times but they still won’t answer.”

“Relax, I’m pretty sure they’re on their way. They probably just bought a lot.” Beomgyu trying to reassure their leader.

“Yeonjun-hyung,” Soobin called out, “can you try calling Taehyunie?” 

“Yeah, I was just about to call hi-“

“We’re here!” The two youngest finally came back rushing inside, bending down to try and catch their breath from running. Unaware of the reprimanding stares they’re currently receiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this chapter seems kinda messy😭😭 im not totally satisfied with it honestly.


	4. Chapter 4

The minute they regained their breath, the two kept their head down, too ashamed to look at their older members. 

“Care to explain?” Soobin starts, crossing his arms.

“We lost track of time.” Kai mumbles, head keeping down low.

“Seriously? How can you lose track of time when you guys only bought two things?” Beomgyu exclaimed, eyeing the plastic bag Taehyun was holding.

“It was my fault,” Taehyun says, making his hyungs look at him in disbelief, including Kai. “I overreacted at something Hyuka mentioned and I had to explain to him why but.. we took longer than we thought. I’m sorry.” 

“No! It was my fault! I shouldn’t hav-“ Kai felt Taehyun’s arm nudge at his side, “Shut up, Hyuka,” the shorter whispered to him.

“What did you tell Taehyunie?” Yeonjun suddenly asked, genuinely curious what made the most reserved member in their team to overreact.

Kai grinned at the question, taking this as a chance to get back at his best friend from all the teasing. “Oh, I just told him it’s cute how much he..” He glanced at Taehyun first, who was looking at him with the widest eyes he’s ever seen. It’s almost as if he’s trying to shut him up via telepathy.

“How much he.. Aw darn, I seem to have forgotten what I’ve said.” He shrugged, hearing Taehyun heave a relieved sigh beside him.

“The hell? You know what, never mind, the food’s cold now because of you two. Hurry up and go reheat them, we can’t be late for the recording after this.” Soobin orders them.

“You guys haven’t eaten yet?” Kai asks, guilt visible in his eyes.

“No, I suggested that we wait for the two of you to come back so we can all eat together.” 

“We’re sorry!” They ran up to their leader and gave him a tight hug, almost making him fall. They felt even worse after knowing their members waited for them just so they can eat together.

Soobin, shocked by the sudden action of the two, formed a little fond smile on his face. Kai and Taehyun were too busy burying their faces on the taller to even notice, which is just outright adorable.

“Don’t you think it’s unfair how only Soobin-hyung gets a hug? Might just be me but I think I’m sensing some favoritism here.” Beomgyu mocked, trying to sound hurt.

“It’s just you, hyung.” Taehyun answered back, still clinging to Soobin.

“Kang Taehyun, this is the last time you’re gonna disrespect me.”

The shorter giggled, “I’m kidding, hyung,” just when he was about to approach Beomgyu, he saw a figure quickly pass by him before he could reach his hyung.

Kai immediately bear hugged Beomgyu before Taehyun does, clearly he had thought another plan in mind. “Whoops, looks like Beomgyu-hyung here is already preoccupied in my arms! Why don’t you go and hug Yeonjun-hyung instead?” He cheekily grins at Taehyun.

There it is, his fear of being endlessly teased by his members, well, member, for now. Not even a day has passed since he told his secret to his best friend, yet his teasing alone is already making him lose his sanity, what more when the other two joins in? Absolute chaos.

For a second there Kai felt a death stare going at his way from the shorter. He better start limiting his teasing after this because who knows what will Taehyun do to him next time, he shivered just trying to think about it.

Taehyun nervously looked at Yeonjun, who’s oddly smiling a bit too much actually. He already had his arms spread wide open, obviously eager to get a hug from the shorter. He slowly approached the other boy to finally give his awaited hug, feeling the older rest his chin on his shoulder. ‘ _It’s nice, this is nice_ ’ the shorter let out a contented sigh. He wished they stayed like this forever.

Kai was grinning from ear to ear at the two, like he had just watched his first born say their first word. He could honestly cry over how cute they looked.

“Dude, are you okay?” Beomgyu noticed Kai looking at the other pair hugging.

“Hm? Yeah, hyung, why’d you ask?”

“You look like an idiot.” 

“Oh? What was that, did I hear something?” Kai started standing on his tiptoes and looked around, acting like Beomgyu isn’t just right in front of him. “Stop doing that I’m literally right here!” the obviously shorter exclaimed, earning a loud cackle from Kai.

“God, you two are so loud. Hyuka! Go reheat the food already!” Soobin instructed.

“Okay~!” The younger complied.

The hug lasted for a while until Taehyun remembered he bought something for his hyung back at the convenience store so he pulled away just to reach out and grab the small tub of ice cream from the plastic bag on the table.

“Um, I know you told me you didn’t want anything but.. I bought this for you,” Taehyun held out the ice cream, it’s mint chocolate flavored, he hated it himself but it was Yeonjun’s favorite anyway.

“Taehyunie, you shouldn’t have, really.” 

“I wanted to, as an extra apology for-“ he felt his face cupped by soft, gentle hands. “Hyun-ah, please stop apologizing already. We got over that,” he noticed how the younger became tense at his touch, immediately letting go so that he wouldn’t scare him.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that,”

“No, it’s fine,” It wasn’t. He felt his face getting warmer so he tried to look down in case there’s a pretty noticeable blush creeping up, and there is. 

“Thank you, Taehyun-ah. I’ll be sure to treat you next time, yeah?” Yeonjun once again hugged the younger.

“You really don’t have to, hyung,”

“Nope! Can’t hear you! I’m gonna treat you, I’m gonna treat you!” The older declared, not giving the boy a chance to reject his offer this time. ‘ _I feel like I’m taking care of two big babies_ ’ Taehyun thought, the other big baby being Kai. “Yeah, okay hyung.” He says, looking at Yeonjun with a warm, fond smile.

“You guys! The food’s ready now, come on!” Soobin called out. They all ate fast enough to avoid being late for their next schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took so long😭 i had to finish some schoolworks and was having trouble thinking abt how this story would go, since i didn’t have a specific plot in mind... anyway this was kinda rushed im sorry :((


End file.
